


Getting to Know You

by ANormalGeek



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have a day off and are not sure how to spend it. Leading to some talks about how their professional lives influences their entertainment of choice.Small scale character study during fluffy breakfast.





	Getting to Know You

Waverly balanced two iced coffees and bag of donuts in one hand while unlocking the door to Nicole’s house with the other. The feat wasn’t made any easier by the big ginger cat who immediately circled her legs as soon as she’d stepped through the door.

“CJ, if you wait 45 seconds I promise I’ll feed you.”

Because the cat didn’t understand human talk it continued screaming for food. All Waverly could do was huff and try not to fall over on her way to the kitchen.

 

Approximately 2 minutes and 15 seconds later Waverly left Calamity Jane, eating noisily in the kitchen, and made her way to Nicole’s bedroom in search for her girlfriend. She had moved the donuts to a plate so this time she had to rely on pushing the door to the room open with her foot as none of her hands were free. The sight she met once she was in nearly changed that though. Nicole in all her sleepy glory made Waverly momentarily forget she was on a mission that included breakfast, not crash cuddles.

“Baby?” she whispered after regaining her composure.

“Hmpf,” Nicole muttered. Waverly’s girlfriend lay slightly curled onto her side, loosely hugging a pillow with the blanket kicked down to the bottom of the bed. The warmer weather meant Nicole had changed her flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt for loose boxers and tank top. Waverly did not complain.

She put the breakfast down on the nearest nightstand and gently drew some hair away from Nicole’s face.

“Hey.” Nicole seemed to wake up at that and smiled sleepily at Waverly.

“I brought coffee.”

“I love you.”

“And donuts.”

“Get out of town.”

“Don’t think it’ll be a trend though. This is a treat,” she laughed. “And a huge health violation.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” Nicole chuckled and sat up in bed, reaching for one of the coffees.

Waverly kicked her shoes off and climbed into bed, sitting opposite Nicole and tucking her feet under her girlfriend’s thigh. Nicole answered by gently rubbing Waverly’s bare leg, letting her free hand alternate between holding coffee and donut. Until Waverly who had both hands free decided to feed Nicole with one hand and hold her own coffee with the other.

 

“So what do you want to do today?” Nicole asked as the last crumbs were licked up.

“I don’t know,” Waverly answered honestly. She had been so preoccupied with the idea of having a day off, at all, that she for once hadn’t made any plans for what to fill it with.

“What do you say about getting out of Purgatory?  We could go to the city and just wander the crowds, go to that bookshop you’ve mentioned? Maybe the museum, I’ve never been.”

Waverly frowned. “I don’t like the museum.”

Nicole almost spat out her coffee. “You don’t??”

“No.” Waverly fiddled with her cup.

“Why? The website looks really good.” Nicole asked, obviously surprised.

“Well yeah, it’s got a good collection of Native American artefacts and an exhibition on the Gold Rush that always draws crowds.”

“But they’re not good?”

“The whole thing is balls.” Waverly whined and sunk down into the pillows.

“Please explain.”

Everybody always assumed Waverly loved the museum the same way people kept assuming she only read historical fiction just because she was interested in history. The thing was she was not just interested, she was educated. She turned to Nicole. Unlike most others though, practically everyone except Gus, Nicole looked like she was actually paying attention to her response.

“Do you really want to know? We can scramble it and just go to the aquarium instead.” Waverly offered her girlfriend an out.

“Yes to the aquarium but I still want to know if you want to tell me.” The laughter was gone from Nicole’s voice and replaced by a gentle curiosity.

Waverly was quiet a moment. Realizing she was waiting for a hand on her body or a kiss on her face only it didn’t come. When she looked up Nicole was looking at her, not with indulgence, but with intrigue. Nicole listened not because it meant a reward but because she seemed to care what went on in Waverly’s head. It only took a moment for the lump in her throat to become a warmth in her chest.

She smiled and drained the rest of her coffee. “The museum doesn’t tell history,” she started. “It has all these objects from different spaces in time and explains their use and user through printed signs or audio guides. But they’ve been completely pulled from their context. Alone an object is just a thing, stuff. No matter how much info they feed you about it.” She huffed, trying to figure out how to explain this well. “For example, if you see a type of sled that was used during the early 19th century you will usually be fed the information of materials and importance, but not anything about what kind of people had access to it or how many there were to a tribe. Did both men and women use them and in that case to the same purpose? Was the sled a part of a hierarchal system?” She took a breath. “Then behind the next glass stand you’ll see a different sled that is from the late 19th century and an improvement on the last. The museum is good enough to show an evolution but not bothered enough to explain how the evolution came about because of increased trade and an increasingly industrialized world that started to reach these previously very isolated tribes.” Waverly grew in confidence when Nicole was still looking at her, obviously paying attention. “That increased trade was the cause of new settlers that eventually, along with racist laws and a war hungry military became the death of those tribes. Which is why the next stand shows a turn of the century train driver’s uniform rather than a new evolution of sled. The objects are shown individually and not in an historical context” She realized she’d been rambling. Sure Nicole would have lost interest.

“So what you’re saying is that museums glorify finds rather than telling a story?”

Waverly was a little taken aback by Nicole’s words.

“Erm, yeah,” she said. “The context of the object is gone and therefore there is kinda no point in showing it at all.” Waverly was not at all used to this level of attention. No.. that wasn’t true. Nicole had been incredibly attentive to her moods and body. But she’d never imagined her cop girlfriend to listen to her ramble about history.

“What about documentaries?”

“They’re sometimes much better. The whole purpose there is to tell a story, which generally is more informative.” Waverly bit her lip. “I’m sure there are good museums too, I just haven’t really been to enough to find out.”

Nicole smiled broadly, dimples on full show. “I can take you. We can do research and go on a trip to find the good ones.”

“I’d like that.” Waverly wondered when when she’d started blushing.

“And if they’re all crap we can go see some real castles and stuff.”

“We almost need to go to Europe for that.” Waverly raised an eyebrow. “At least for the cool old ones.” Wow would that be cool, she thought.

“Babe, I want to show you the ocean but who says we can’t cross it too?” Nicole said with a breezy confidence. “You’re into the really old stuff so if museums suck we should just go to Mexico, China and Italy.”

“You say that like it’s so simple.”

“Wave, we don’t have to go there now. If they’ve survived for hundreds and thousands of years, the buildings and stuff will still be there for when we can go see them.”

“These are very big plans for my interests, Nicole.”

Nicole rolled fully onto her stomach and rested her upper body on Waverly’s legs, looking up at her with an adoration Waverly still couldn’t fathom was directed at her. “I’m sure there are mountains to climb, landscapes to hike, and cities to explore in most of those places too,” Nicole said simply.

Waverly was struck by a sudden thought. “Oh my God! Can we go sky diving??”

Nicole recoiled, causing Waverly to laugh. “What?”

“Baby, that’s terrifying!” Nicole cried and hid her face in Waverly’s thigh.

“But it would be so cool!” She coaxed Nicole’s chin up, giving her a cool coffee flavored kiss. “I won’t force you.”

“Of course we’ll go, Wave. Bungee jumping too.” She gave away a smirk. “And swim far out in the ocean.” Waverly smiled before Nicole continued. “I just wanna complain about it.”

Waverly kissed Nicole again, this time being kept there a bit longer by the other woman.

“Today though. The aquarium? And then dinner of some kind?” Nicole asked with unnecessary puppy eyes. “No museum, I promise,” she broke into a grin.

“Yes.” Waverly drew her fingers through Nicole’s hair, feeling her girlfriend leaning into her touch. “We don’t have to go for a bit though.”

Nicole looked up at her. “Really?”

“Mm, I just came over early to spend more time with you.”

This time she could see a blush on Nicole’s cheeks as she spoke.

“So let’s not hurry off.” She leaned down to kiss Nicole again.

 

Waverly sometimes couldn’t help comparing her past relationship with Champ with the current one with Nicole. Champ had been fun and in his own way he had cared. But with Nicole she had stopped worrying that any conversation could lead to sex. Some of them did and she was not about to complain about that, but many of them led to just more talk. A follow-up question here or simply a change of topic there. Spending time with Nicole was, however cliché it sounded, an adventure, with no predictable paths apart from the constant feel of safety. With Champ she so often had to dance out of conversations while with Nicole she constantly wanted to dance in.

 

Waverly laughed into Nicole’s mouth around 11am. They’d ended up in full giggle mood after a slow make-out session that had been interrupted by Calamity Jane jumping on Nicole’s back as she had rested her upper body on Waverly on the bed.

“Seriously?” Nicole turned to look at her cat.

CJ just purred in response.

“I thought we had a deal?”

“She just wants some attention.” Waverly picked up the cat and pressed her to her chest softly. The cat immediately purred louder.

“Oh, I’m aware,” Nicole huffed but scratched the cat behind the ears fondly anyway.

“What’s this?” Waverly asked suddenly, picking up a book from the nightstand she hadn’t registered before.

“Oh.” Nicole looked down in her lap.

“Is this the book I spoke about last week?”

“Yeah, you sounded so excited about it I wanted to see what the fuss was about.”

Waverly’s chest was once again filled with surprised happiness. “You decided to read it just because I said it was good.”

“Waverly I am interested in everything about you, that includes reading some of the books you like.” Nicole smiled carefully.

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered and stroked the front cover of the book absentmindedly.

“Also.” Nicole sounded like she was trying to lighten the mood again. “Like you once said people assume you only read historical fiction, people assume I only read crime fiction because I’m a cop. When I graduated the academy my colleagues at my part-time job bought me a full gift basket of crime novels and while it was amazingly considerate I still haven’t read more than one of the books.”

“Knowing the real deal ruining the magic for you?” Waverly laughed.

“Tell me about it! I once started reading something that had the forensics assistant go into a non-checked crime scene where the murderer’s escape route, and therefore whether they were still there, hadn’t been determined.” Nicole groaned to emphasize the stupidity. “The only reason I didn’t throw the paperback out the window was that I didn’t want anyone to pick it up and read it.”

Waverly laughed. “I once read a book where the impoverished protagonist went into the kitchen to pour a glass of water, when the story was set in 1830.”

“I assume that would be impossible?” Nicole questioned.

“Correct. Poor people didn’t have running water at that time, even less water clean enough to drink. Or kitchens for that matter, if you lived like this character would have done.”

“Did you throw the book out the window?”

Waverly was quiet.

“You did??” Nicole laughed.

“It really was terrible, Nicole!” Waverly cried, laughter soon bubbling up her body.

“Okay so today we do the aquarium and bookshop. It sounds like both of us could do with some new reads.”

Waverly wondered if Nicole remembered how long Waverly preferred to be inside a bookshop. There wouldn’t be a lot of time left of their day, after Nicole being giddy at the sea turtles and herself pouring over crowded shelves for hours. Only.. “And that Chinese place Chrissy talked about!” Waverly added hurriedly.

“Deal!” Nicole exclaimed happily. “Okay let me get dressed and we can go.” She reached over and kissed Waverly with a loud popping sound. Making Waverly laugh with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Wayhaught fanfic and also my first attempt at writing something in a North American setting. Also English isn't my first language. If I have made any crazy mistakes please let me know! (I mean that.) 
> 
> Next up is Nicole pov! Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
